Show em' who's boss
"Playing a game of Chicken Invaders 3, Apopalypse decided to create the Bloon Star using Mk. V's laser, T.U.R.B.O.'s rockets, G.U.N.'s cannon and even Peashooter's stem (who carez). The Monkeys heard about it and start a chaos war against the menacing King of all Bloon". Description Show em' who's boss is a Special Mission that you'll face from weakest to strongest M.O.A.B. Class bloons. All the M.O.A.B. Class Bloons (including Bosses and Super Bloons) appear in the mission and I won't add more. If I forgot to add your M.O.A.B. Class bloon, add it yourself or tell me to add it in the comments. You start with $25,000 with 2,000 lives, no matter which difficulty you are on (you can choose your own difficulty, Easy, Medium and Hard). This mission take place at Sandy Beach (formerly Grand Monkeyopolis). This mission is unlocked at Rank 99 (changed to Rank 62). Rewards Easy: 200 AP, 1500 MM, 20 NK Coins Medium: 375 AP, 2225 MM, 40 NK Coins Hard: 500 AP, 3400 MM, 85 NK Coins If on Fast Forward, rewards are double. Tripled on Super Fast Forward. Rounds There are 60 rounds. 1. M.O.A.B. 2. B.F.B. 3. Z.O.M.G. 4. A.R.I.A 5. S.P.I.C.A 6. M.O.A.B.B.F.B. 7. T.R.O.L.L. 8. Half a B.F.B. 9. Blimp-based Fighter 10. S.U.P.E.R.B 11. B.E.N.Z.E.N.E 12. B.O.H. 13. 50 Gold Bloon(s) (Bonus Round) 14. B.F.T. 15. Lead Air Bloon 16. Mega God Bloon 17. A.E.B. 18. Doohickey that Emulates Raging Peril (D.E.R.P.) 19. T.A.N.K. (WackyCreeper15's Conception) 20. D.R.I.L.L. 21. W.T.H.B.O.O.M. 22. T.U.R.B.O. 23. T.Z.O.M.G 24. MMBFB Carrier (I don't think it's lame) 25. Super ABOTG (it's still not that bad) 26. 750 Gold Bloons (Bonus Level) 27. D.M.O.A.B. 28. A.Z.O.N. 29. Blaster (health reduced to 2,100, absolutely spawns nothing and only has the Spawning Ability) 30. D.A.R.T.H (health reduced to 2,000 and actually spawns 1 Z.O.M.G.) 31. E.E.M.Z (health reduced to 5,000, absolutely spawns nothing, and lose all its ability {it's OP}) 32. M.C.B (health reduced to 5,750 and absolutely spawns nothing, also lose its Spawn MCB ability) 33. G.L.B (health reduced to 7,500 and absolutely spawns nothing) 34. B.L.I.T.Z. 35. Mmbfbotabotg 36. Mk. IV (If you encountered Mk. V, it will replace or appear with the Mk. IV) 37. N.I.A.T.F.G (health reduced to 15,000 and spawns nothing) 38. Z.O.T.I 39. 1500 Gold Bloons (Bonus Level 3) 40. M.O.O.N. 41. I.A.B.O.B.E. 42. V.A.M.P.I.R.E (Meta07's Conception) 43. A.Y.A.K.O. 44. T.M.4.D.B. 45. Genesis Bloon 46. Apopalypse Bloon 47. Chaos Bloon 48. 25 Super Bloon(s) (Though ther's no MOAB-Class Bloons in this round, it is still hard.) 49. TBOR (health reduced to 6,000 instead of 2,000,000 and actually spawns 30 B.F.B.s) 50. Dimensional Bloon 51. Mk. VI (202's Conception) 52. 3500 Gold Bloons (Bonus Round 4) (OMG, this is gonna take forever) 53. 25 K.Z.O.D. (health reduced to 5,000 and actually spawns 4 B.F.B.s) 54. 60 Super Bloons (Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?) 55. Berserk Technological Terror (it just walk in and walking around attacking your towers) 56. 50 B.B. 57. B.B.O.S.S. Big Bloon Of Superstrength (health reduced to 10,000 and not immune to "more damage to MOAB-Class Bloons) 58. Super Red (actually contains 5 BLITZ{es}) 59. 3 Crimson V.A.M.P.I.R.E. (Meta07's Conception) 60. Final Boss: Bloon Star This mission is unlocked at Rank 62. BGM (Final Boss) Click here. Trivia *This is the first Special Mission to have you choosing any difficulty. *The mission's name is a reference to one of the wave's name in the Chicken Invaders Series. **The Bloon Star is also a reference to the Yolk Star from Chicken Invaders 3. The music is also takenn from the game. *When a MOAB-Class Bloon hit the sand castle, it will break into smaller Sand Castles. When another MOAB-Class hit it again, it will break into small piles of sand. Category:Special Missions